


Smug

by piratesquared



Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Sexting, tony is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: Wade discovers Emojis. Peter really needs to discover screen lock.Silly little Drabble because I love the smug emoji face so much.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Smug

“ _Hey. Petey. 😏_ ”

Peter glanced at his phone and frowned.

“ _What do you need Wade, I’m busy._ ”

“ _Oh. Nothing.... 😏_ ”

Peter hated that little smug emoji face more than anything in the world.

“ _Not a chance, I’m busy with Tony._ ”

_“Aw. Could’ve said Steve, gimmie a real nice mental image.”_

_“I don’t want to know what you’re doing, do I?”_

_“Oh. I’m sure you can guess.”_  
_“😏_ ”

Peter groaned, letting his head hit the table for a minute before he replied. Wade hadn’t waited for his response, and a truly obscene photo filled the screen.

“ _Oh my god. You’re an absolute tramp. Put it away.”_

_“I’d have somewhere to put it if you came home already.”_

“Hey Pete! Give me a hand?”

Peter, distracted by Steve’s call from further in the hanger, dropped his phone and jogged off to help. When he returned to the desk a while later, Tony was refusing to look at him.

“Err... Wade’s been after you.”

“Wade?... oh no!”

Wade glanced up from one of Peter’s comics he’d picked up when the boy went quiet, grabbing his phone as it beeped.

_“So. I left my phone unlocked and Tony saw everything.”_

Wade’s laughter echoed around the apartment for the next twenty minutes.


End file.
